Painting Flowers
by May.Rhi16
Summary: Colab. Alex is Alice's twin brother who follows her down the rabbit hole. Who will he run into to help him find his sister and how will he escape Wonderland? That is if he wants to leave it at all. After all, being an outcast can have it's downfalls. Yaoi
1. Prologue: Down the rabbit hole

Authors Notes: Hey this is our first official collab so we are very happy to start posting it here. Rhi(dot)Destiny(dot)Fighter was the one to come up with the idea and storyline, while May (with her super fast and awesome writing skills) actually wrote the story, with Rhi checking it over once before it is uploaded. ^^

(dot) = .

Painting Flowers

Prologue - Down The Rabbit Hole

Alice was having her engagement party tonight, and instead of being there, her twin Alex was out in the backyard painting. Her twin didn't like the man she was engaged to, and she was not going to force him to be there for her. What right did she have?

Alex was painting a garden in another world. The sky was a beautiful shade of purple that went well with the vibrant green of the garden and grass. There were flowers too, of all different shapes, sizes and colours, and when you looked at the closely, they had smiling faces. The title of the painting was "A Beautiful Mystery" and it suited what the artist had drawn.

Alex looked up from the careful strokes of the brush in time to see his twin laughingly chase after a white rabbit. He carefully put the brush and the paint down before running after them. He had never actually seen a full white rabbit before, he thought as he started to run faster.

Suddenly, he heard his sister scream. He stopped just in time to see her falling down a rather large hole**. **Without thinking he jumped in after her. He felt the sensation of falling, and fell in love with it, and let out a squeal of joy. Soon, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1: Wonderland

Authors Note: Collaboration – We both did this…. Hope you enjoy =)

Painting Flowers

Chapter 1 - Wonderland

Alex slowly woke up, finding himself in a green garden with flowers with faces, and a purple sky above him. He gasped. Somehow, he was in the world he dreamt about. _That's it_, he thought as he got up slowly, _it's just a dream. I must have fallen and hit my head._ He looked around, surprised by how much this resembled his painting. He shook his head before walking towards the end of the garden, coming to a path. He stood, not sure if he should go left or right. Either way, he would have to come back here. He nodded his blonde head to himself before turning left and walking down the dusty, rocky path.

He sighed, thinking that it would be so much better if Alice were here with him. _ALICE! She had fallen down the rabbit hole too… What if she's here? What if this isn't a dream? I need to find her_, the blue-eyed boy thought, tearing up slightly. Before he could stop them, tears fell out of his eyes and down his face. He missed his sister.

Alex scrubbed his face, before continuing his walk down the long winding path. He looked up towards the sky, which was going from a shade of purple to blue. He sighed as the two colours blended a bit before the blue completely took over.

He was so absorbed looking at the sky that he didn't notice that slight wind that had started, nor the rustling of the bushes. He was about to take a step forward when he heard a feline voice from somewhere.

"If you take a step on me I will scratch your eyes out. You have been warned, stranger."

They blonde looked down at the cat, who was sitting on the path in front of him grinning. His eyes widened as he noticed that the cat in front of him had lavender and magenta fur with bright blue eyes staring up at him.

"W-where did you c-come from?" The blonde stammered to the cat. He watched with a fascination as the cat stood up and started to walk towards him before wrapping around his legs and purring.

"Who are you, stranger? It is not often that we get visitors here."

The blonde boy gulped before answering, "My name is Alex, and I am from England. I don't know where I am… Would you be able to tell me, and help me find my twin sister, Alice?" He watched the cat with wide eyes, hoping for a yes, but expecting a no.

The cat thought for a moment, still winding in between the gorgeous boy's legs. He knew exactly where Alice was, and with whom. But he wanted to spend time with the boy instead of taking him straight to his sister. A plan in his head, Cheshire Cat grinned and finally said, "Sure, I'll help you find your sister. Oh, and we are in Wonderland. I am Cheshire Cat. Nice to meet you, Alex."

He watched the play of emotions on Alex's face before grinning and turning to start walking down the path that led into the forest. "Are you going to follow me, or just stand there waiting?"

Alex ran to catch up to the cat, as he disappeared into the forest. He felt himself smile at the thought of being with his sister again as he continued to follow the pink and purple cat. Little did Alex know that Cheshire was thinking about how adorable he was, and if he would be able to keep him for himself.


	3. Chapter 2: Alex Finally Snaps

Chapter 2 – Alex Finally Snaps

Alex was beginning to think that they would never find Alice, for all the places that they had searched (The Red Queen's castle, the amusement park, the clock tower, the tea party and the gardens,), had come up empty and with no Alice. This had been going on for a few days. Cheshire knew that Alice was safe and sound in the White Queen's castle, but he wanted to keep Alex with him a while longer before he left. He had also wanted to see the boy's reactions to Wonderland – the beautiful skies, the gardens and the entertainment. Alex's reactions, while amused, delighted and adorable, he still couldn't stop thinking about his twin. He was broken from his thoughts when a tired voice started to talk to him.

"Cheshire, do you really know where Alice is? Because we've been everywhere, and there's no sign of her."

Alex was getting tired. He hadn't slept in days and he was really starting to worry about his sister. She was the only family that he liked and got along with, despite them being so different.

Cheshire knew that what he said next had been to be worded very carefully. "I have only taken you to the places where I saw her. She was, at one point in time, here and there." He didn't grin as he answered this. He was telling the truth. His sister had been here at one point; he just didn't tell Alex that his sister was at the White Queen's palace.

Cheshire watched with amusement and worry as the adorable boy's eyes started to fill up with tears as they closed. The boy was tired, and upset. Cheshire had forgotten that Alex was not of this world – he needed sleep and rest.

"Alex, we are going to stop here a while, and rest. You can use my body as a pillow to get some sleep. I will wake you later."

"Thank-you," the sleepy blonde said as he walked over to the now sitting cat. He gently curled into himself before lying his head on the lavender and magenta fur, and promptly falling asleep.

When Alex woke, they sky had turned into a bright green. The cat was sitting gazing at him as he stretched, feeling more rested then he had in a long time. He got up from the ground, careful not to hurt Cheshire.

"Alright, Alex, since you seem to be fully awake, will be going back to search the Red Queen's palace."

Alex had finally had enough. "STOP IT! JUST STOP IT!" He yelled at the cat, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE STUPID GAME IS BUT YOU CLEARLY HAVE NO IDEA WHERE ALICE IS! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A LIAR AND A STUPID CAT! I'LL FIND ALICE ON MY OWN!"

With that being said, the blue-eyed boy ran off, leaving a grinning cat behind him. He had no idea where he was going; he just wanted to get away from the Cheshire Cat. His normally happy persona was relaced with one of anger, hurt and longing. When he finally calmed down enough to stop running, he found himself back at the place where he met the odd coloured cat.

Meanwhile Cheshire watched the boy go, not minding because he wanted to go and see the Hatter about the execution.

Some time later, Alex was stumbling around in the forest lost. He had let his mind wander, and it had gone straight to Cheshire. _I wonder what Cheshire would look like if he where human? Would he be handsome? Or maybe 'rouge'ish?... Ah! Alex what are you doing thinking about that at a time like this? You need to find Alice and get out of this place immediately! ... But what if Alice doesn't want to leave? Do I even really want to leave? What if she isn't even here? … Damn it Alex, snap out of it! Stop getting yourself down and just focus on the task at hand!_ He frowned to himself, not understand his thoughts or feelings about everything that was going on. _So lost in thought _he didn't hear the padding of feet behind him, and when he least expected it, he was pushed and held to the ground by a warm, furry body.

"C-Cheshire?" He asked feeling slightly frightened. He felt better when the familiar voice replied, "Of course. Who did you think it was?"

The cat got off the boy and they both stood. "I know where you're sister is. She's staying at the White Queen's palace. I will take you straight there now if you like."

Alex dusted the dirt off his clothes before walking towards the cat with a huge smile on his face, and his eyes displaying how truly happy he was at finding his sister. _How adorable,_ Cheshire thought. _I truly wish that I could keep him. _The pink and purple cat turned and started towards the White palace, Alex just a few steps behind him now with renewed hope.


	4. Chapter 3: Alice and Borris

Chapter 3 – Alex Finds Alice, And Meets Boris.

Alex and Cheshire Cat quickly find their way to the White palace. It was beautiful. Cheshire was walking in front of Alex, but Alex could barely keep from running into the palace and searching every room for his twin, but he stays behind the guide as they are led into a large white hall.

In the hall, there were three people – The White Queen, the white rabbit Alice had been chasing, and Alice.

"Alice!" Alex couldn't help the glad cry that was pulled from his lips as he saw his twin was alright.

"Alex?"

Alice jumped from her seat as Alex started running forward, and the twins met each other half-way for a hug. Alice was the first to pull back, suspicion and anger in her lovely large eyes.

"Alex, what are you doing here? How did you get here? How long have you been here?"  
>Alex chuckled, thinking that his twin had been worrying about him before answering, "I followed you following the rabbit, I jumped down the hole, and I've been here for the same amount of time as you." He paused, before continuing, "Cheshire Cat helped me find you, and we searched everywhere – The amusement park, the Red Queen's castle, the gardens, and the tea party! Oh, Alice, I missed you so much! And I was really worried about you." Alex finally stopped with his tale, taking deep breaths. He was shocked at the words that came out of Alice's mouth.<p>

"I don't want you here Alex. This is my special place! You shouldn't even be here! God, you're so stupid! Why did you follow Me?"

Alex took a step back from the anger that was in his sister's eyes, before turning and running out of the hall, tears blinding him as he searched for a bedroom on the third floor.

When he finally found a bedroom, Alex slams the doors shut, and through himself onto the bed, burying his head in the pillow, tears streaming down his face. He lets out a scream of frustration and hurt caused by his sister and the cat. He let out another scream, thinking about how he thought that his twin had been worried about him. _I'm such a fool_, he thought. _This is Alice I'm talking about, I should have known better. _

Alex looked up and gave a startled yelp. Cheshire's head was hovering just before the pillow, staring at him, as if trying to work something out. "What's wrong Alex? Are you okay?" Alex looked at the cat before blushing and hiding his face in the pillow. Before he knew it, a curious Cheshire Cat had completely materialises on the bed next to the blonde.

Cheshire stared at the boy next to him for another moment before deciding to ask the boy something. "I wasn't always a cat, you know, I was a human. A human is my true form," he said, smirking when Alex lifted his head and blushed harder. Alex, with his blush, looked totally confused, so the grinning cat jumped off the bed. "Are you ready, Alex?"

The blonde just nodded, curious as to see what Human Cheshire would look like. He wondered if Human Cheshire would look anything like what he had imagined. There was a cloud of smoke where Cheshire once stood, but instead of a cat; there was a human man standing in his place. He was tall with magenta coloured hair, and the same glowing blue eyes that the cat once had. Alex, whose blush had just died down, became bright red, as he thought that Boris looked much more attractive than he had previously thought, and that made something in the pit of his stomach churn in a way he had only ever felt before when he saw his elder sister's husband. Embarrassed by his thoughts he pulled the pillow over his head. "My name is Boris," the man said as he straddled Alex's hips from behind, and using a claw to stroke down the blue-eyed boys back, making him shiver, "And I can smell you're excitement." Alex made a small sound that Boris found adorable, which made the blushing boy blush more.

Boris leaned down and kissed Alex's neck, making Alex let out a small moan and try to cover it.

"Don't do that Alex, I want to hear every sound you make. I want to hear you screaming my name with pleasure." He smirked before flipping the boy over, making him squeak before grabbing his hands, holding them above his head as he continued to lick, suck and bite the blondes neck, making him squirm and writher beneath him.

He finally takes a chance and kisses Alex on the lips, lightly at first, but applying more pressure as Alex responds to him. He lets the blondes hands go, letting them wander, touch and explore. Boris lightly teases and plays with one of Alex's nipples, and then letting his hand wander beneath the boy's pants, touching and teasing. Clothes come off and are thrown to the floor, leaving the both of them naked. Boris sucks, licks and bites every inch of Alex that he can, before slipping in between Alex's knees. He gently places the head of his weeping erection against Alex, silently asking for permission. Alex granted this request by opening his knee's wider, leaving him fully vulnerable to Boris. Boris thrust his penis into Alex, and Alex screamed with pleasure. 15 minutes later, both of them had climaxed twice, and were cuddling contently on the bed before Alex drifted to sleep, his head on Boris's shoulder.

Authors Notes: Hope you are enjoying this so far. We just have one or two more chapters and then this fic is officially finnished! Please congratulate May on her fine writing skills and for having this written so fast. ^^


	5. Chapter 4: The Chance To Go Home

Chapter 4 – The Chance To Go Home

Alex woke with his face buried in fur. He groaned before turning his head away, to find that the lavender and magenta fur paws had been wrapped around his waist. Boris must have transformed while he was asleep. He sighed, sore, but content.

"Hello, love. How are you feeling?" Alex jumped as the voice whispered in his ear. He wasn't sure that the cat was awake, and doing that scared Alex.

"I-I'm a bit sore, but other then that I feel content and happy. I haven't felt like this in a long time."

The pair grinned at the other before uncurling from the warm bed. Alex stood and stretched, and was surprised at all of the places that gave a small sharp pain when he did. He looked down at his arms and torso, not surprised to find various marks, scratches and bites.

The blonde started to gather his clothes, ignoring the pain. When he was done, he turned to the other side of the bed where Cheshire had transformed back into Boris. The magenta-haired man opened his arms, and before Alex could think about it, he was in his arms. He gently snuggled his head into the older mans chest, feeling safe and happy. He felt the cat/man lean his chin on his head before sighing. "We should go and face your sister, Alex. We can't hide here forever, as much fun as it would be."

Alex looked up, knowing that the cat was serious. "I know, but I don't want this happy feeling to end. I don't want to lose this…" He stopped, searching for the right words as Boris ran a hand through his silky locks. "This closeness, the happiness and the safeness I feel being in this room with you."

The blue-eyed boy watched as the magenta-haired cat/man smiled softly, before pulling him back for another hug.

"Come on, kitten. Lets go find your sister." Boris took a hold of Alex's hand before walking out of the room, Alex trailing quietly behind him.

Boris led a reluctant Alex to the front garden's of the palace where there were hundreds of white rose bushes blooming, the crisp roses giving a clean soft scent, and scattering the ground with perfect white petals. The pair were still holding hands as they spotted Alice over by the Hatter, before Boris let go of Alex's hand, running over to his friend. Alex, wanting to be close to his newfound love, followed him cautiously, not sure what his twin would say or do.  
>The Hatter was talking to Boris when Alex finally came to a halt, just in time to hear, "I see you decided you finally show your true self, Boris. I wish you happiness and luck." Boris just laughed and grinned before wrapping his arm around Alex's waist, drawing him closer.<p>

Alex watched his sister watch them, and waited for her to say something. But Alice just looked at them before walking away. Alex felt tears start to flood his eyes as he looked down, fighting them. Boris could feel the boy's distress, and in an effort to comfort him, pulls him into a hug, and gives him a lingering kiss on the forehead, wiping away the tears that had been able to escape. The blonde looked up, smiling slightly before placing a chaste kiss on the others lips.

They all stood waiting, Alex, Boris, and the Red Queen against the Alice, the Hatter, and the White Queen. Before the battle can begin, Boris grabs Alex and takes him just outside of the forest.  
>"Please, Alex, I am being deadly serious. Please stay here. I do not want you to get hurt." Before the boy can answer, the cat transformed and ran back to the battle, leaving the blonde to watch the battle from afar. He kept his eyes open for his love, and for his sister. The battle was fairly even before the Red Queen made a horrible noise, and the ground began to shake, and something started to stir.<p>

They all watched in a horrified silence as the Jabberwocky awoke and stretched its wings, ready for a battle. Before Alex could gasp or call out, Alice had grabbed a sword and was running towards the beast. Everyone watched with a kind of fascination as with one swing, Alice killed the Jabberwocky, and as Cheshire Cat grabbed the crown and placing it on it's rightful head before returning to Alex's side and kissing him gently, in full view of everyone.

When they break apart, they find that the White Queen is standing in front of them, and Alice was slightly behind her. The White Queen looked at the twins before addressing them in a quiet voice.

"Would the two of you like to go home now? Because, I have the necessary potions that the two of you need to get home, wherever home is." She gave both of them a vial filled with a green-blue liquid. The twin's accepted the potion, but didn't drink them right away. Alex's twin looked doubtful for a second before she started to speak to her brother.

"Alex. I know that I probably should have said this so much sooner, but I accept you. I accept you for you, and I love you. You are and always will be my twin brother. Please, please come home with me." She held out her hand, her eyes wide.

Alex thought for a second before handing the potion vial back to the queen. "I have chosen to stay here Alice. I belong here. People accept me for me, and I love it here, it's a place like my paintings. I have found love here, and I will not give that up, not even for you, Alice." He pauses, looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry if this hurts you, but this is something that I must do." The blonde boy took a step back towards his magenta and lavender cat. He was shocked to feel his sisters arms wrap around his waist, but he returned the hug before they both let go.

"Go home, Alice, to where you belong. You are getting married remember? You can't be here." He laughed, before saying, "Go, drink, and get back to your man."

They all watched as Alice drank the potion that would forever separate the twins, and watched as the blonde-haired girl disappeared from sight, waving slightly at her brother.

Alex turned to the cat, which had again transformed to Boris before giving him a quick kiss and leaning into the warm body. He smiled, knowing that he was exactly where he was meant to be.


	6. Epilogue: Back To Normal

Epilogue – Back To Normal

Alice woke with a start, wondering where she was. She sat up slowly, looking around her. It seemed that she was in the garden, and there was a party going on out the front. Her engagement party, she remembered. She stood up slowly, as bits and pieces of a dream came back to her.

She had chased a rabbit and fell down a rabbit hole, had met a strange coloured cat, and met two queens. Alex had been there too, and he had fallen in love with the cat. She gasped. Alex!

She looked around the garden frantically, wanting to find her brother. But the only thing in the garden besides her was a canvas filled with a purple sky, flowers with faces, vibrant green grass, and two boys, one blonde-haired, and the other magenta.

_It wasn't a dream, _she thought, staring at the painting._ It really happened. Alex stayed with the cat in Wonderland. _She sighed before picking up the canvas and taking it inside and finding a place on the wall to put it. Alice stood on a chair and put the painting up, thinking about her brother, and how the title was rather fitting to not just the painting, but to everything that had happened. She sighed, wishing her brother the best before getting off the chair and walking out the front to join her family and the rest of the guests there for her engagement party, and tell them all a decision that will change her life forever.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: This story is now complete. Hope you enjoyed and please tell us what you think of it so that if need be, we can change any major problems. Also it would be nice just to know if people liked our work or not and what we can do to improve our skills. Thank you for reading. ^^<p> 


End file.
